


Профилактика травм и ожогов

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Профилактика травм и ожогов

– Может, мне бороду отрастить? – задумчиво спросил Юлиан, глядя в зеркало и потирая подбородок.

Кай, который принимал в это время душ, выглянул из душевой кабины, и, проследив взглядом за движениями пальцев, так зашёлся смехом, что ему пришлось ухватиться за край дверцы, чтобы не поскользнуться и не грохнуться – чего доброго получишь вот так вот травму, а потом объясняй, как это твой сокомандник оказался у тебя дома в душе с утра в чём мать родила.

– Вот сейчас обидно было, – сказал Юлиан и, не выдержав, тоже захохотал во всё горло.

– Если ты… отрастишь бороду… – всхлипнул от смеха Кай. – То я… отращу… у… усы…

Юлиана согнуло пополам так, что он стукнулся лбом о зеркало, и Каю пришлось сесть в кабине, потому что ноги не держали: он уже хрюкал от смеха. Юлиан же вообще не мог издать ни одного звука: он просто сотрясался, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, которым опирался о раковину, задевая головой кран, открывавшийся и закрывавшийся от этих движений в ритм смеху, добавляя в него плеск воды.

– Господи… – проговорил Кай, утирая слёзы, смешанные с душем. – Не говори так больше никогда…

Юлиан фыркнул последний раз, глубоко вздохнул и снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

– Ладно… Не скажу. Хотя… ради того, чтобы посмотреть на твои усы…

– Заткнись, – тут же прервал его Кай. – Чёрт! Всё время забываю, что в этом доме водонагреватель… – Он покрутил вентиль. – …который не греет ни хрена.

– Замёрз? – спросил Юлиан и, не дожидаясь ответа, шагнул к нему в кабину.

Кай был хладнокровен на поле до такой степени, что мог бы выкладывать на газоне слово «Вечность», не отрываясь от игры. В подтрибунке перед матчем его никогда не охватывал мандраж, а за несколько секунд до пенальти сердце не заходилось ударами: он всегда знал, что забьёт. Медики называли это особенностью психологии, тренеры говорили о предельной концентрации и видении поля, а журналисты интересовались, не занимается ли он йогой и на его смешок вопрошали: «А что же тогда?».

– Фортепиано, – отвечал Кай. – Рекомендую: очень прочищает мозги.

Пару лет назад он начал заниматься музыкой именно для этого. Не то чтобы он пылал страстью к классике – просто ритм метронома и мягкие звуки, рождающиеся из недр инструмента, да и само прикосновение пальцев к гладким клавишам умиротворяло. Как оказалось, игра с мячом и игра на фортепиано прекрасно гармонировали, дополняя друг друга и удерживая баланс между адреналиновым жаром и холодностью ума.

Такая холодность, может быть, и была даром свыше в футболе, но в жизни за неё приходилось расплачиваться тем, что Кай постоянно мёрз – даже летом ему хотелось укутаться в шарф. В самый изнуряющий зной руки и ноги оставались ледяными. К этому можно было привыкнуть – за всё в жизни необходимо платить, и Кай принял такие условия. Единственное, что доставляло ему дискомфорт, это нарастающее ощущение, будто холод от пальцев ног поднимается выше и выше, подбираясь к тому месту в груди, где, как принято считать, находится душа. А навстречу ему из головы спускался холод, называемый обычно трезвостью мысли, и, когда Кай думал, что произойдёт, когда эти два потока сольются у него под рёбрами, ему становилось немного не по себе. Наверняка он привык бы и к этому, но узнать, что было бы дальше, ему так и не довелось: в его жизни появился Юлиан. Точнее, сперва Кай появился в «Байере», а потом Юлиан появился у него в доме – они сошлись в любви к компьютерным играм, и Кай позвал его пройти пару уровней.

Юлиан долго смотрел на фортепиано, а Кай наблюдал за его выражением лица – и, ей-богу, если бы Юлиан хотя бы хмыкнул или в его взгляде отразилось «Что за херня?», он стёр бы его из своей жизни сразу же, оставив только на поле. Но Юлиан только восхищённо сказал:

– Ого, ничего себе!

Он подошёл к инструменту, коснулся его матовой поверхности, легко провёл по ней кончиками пальцев и взглянул на Кая:

– Ты играешь?

– Пытаюсь, – улыбнулся Кай и открыл крышку. – Дело идёт медленно…

– Здорово! – сказал Юлиан, оглядывая клавиши. – Исполнишь что-нибудь?

– Я не настолько хорошо играю… – Кай почувствовал, как начинают пылать уши. Это было удивительно: как и пальцы, уши у него тоже обычно мёрзли. – А ты?.. Умеешь?

– Хочешь, чтобы я опозорился? – засмеялся Юлиан. – Я знаю одно произведение… Можно? – кивнул он на банкетку.

– Да, конечно! – Кай отступил в сторону.

Юлиан уселся, поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и одним пальцем набил мелодию, отдалённо напоминающую «Собачий вальс». Кай зааплодировал. Юлиан чинно поклонился. Они взглянули друг на друга, расхохотались, и Кай впервые почувствовал, как согреваются пальцы ног. Тепло накатывало волнами, лаская как тёплое море, обволакивая пеной, отражающей солнце.

– Теперь ты, – подвинулся на банкетке Юлиан.

Кай сел рядом – плечо к плечу, что, конечно, нарушало все правила идеальной посадки за инструментом, – и, сбиваясь, начал играть «К Элизе». Кажется, Кай не волновался так никогда в жизни. Уж лучше бы он забивал пенальти. К концу исполнения его левый бок, к которому прижимался Юлиан, стал пылать, согрелась и левая рука, поэтому была более гибкой и играла лучше.

– Красиво… – тихо произнёс Юлиан, глядя на Кая, когда последние звуки растаяли в воздухе.

– Я пока только учусь… – проговорил Кай, повернув к нему голову. Сейчас он сам себе напоминал подсолнух, который тянется вслед за солнцем, когда то движется по небосклону.

– Красиво… – повторил Юлиан, и Кай после секундного колебания протянул к его лицу правую руку и коснулся пальцами губ. От них шёл жар, как от печки. Кай сглотнул.

– Холодные… – сказал Юлиан, обхватил его за запястье и, поцеловав жилку, бьющуюся где-то у основания линии жизни, прижался щекой к ладони. – Замёрз?

– Да, – ответил Кай и улыбнулся. В эту минуту трезвое умение складывать слово «Вечность» уже не казалось таким привлекательным.

Юлиан обладал особенностью доводить Кая до такого состояния, что он начинал плавиться в постели: кожа от поцелуев горела, губы пересыхали, а когда Юлиан входил в него, Кай вскрикивал от каждого толчка – настолько горячим был его член внутри.

Вот и сейчас, как только Юлиан шагнул к нему под душ, струи воды тотчас стали нагреваться – никакой водонагреватель не сравнился бы.

– Юле… – выдохнул Кай и повис на Юлиане.

– Кай! – сказал Юлиан, поддерживая его. – Нам не нужны травмы в разгар сезона… Сейчас мы просто примем душ… – Он выдавил на ладонь немного геля, вспенил его. – Вот так… – Его руки заскользили по груди Кая, играя с торчащими сосками.

– Господи… – сдавленно произнёс Кай, вцепившись в его плечи.

– И вот так… – Ладонь прошлась к пупку, палец нырнул вглубь, а после скользнул к паху.

– Твою ж… – задохнулся Кай, вскинув голову, тут же наглотавшись воды.

– А потом… – Юлиан, прижавшись, положил другую руку Каю на поясницу и, поглаживая, двинулся к ягодицам. – Мы пойдём в спальню…

– Да… Юле… Да… – прошептал Кай, закрыв глаза и крепко держась за шею Юлиана: ноги так и расползались. – До тренировки… не успеем…

– Успеем… – Кай почувствовал горячие пальцы внутри и втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Не холодно? – услышал Кай насмешливый голос над ухом, обожжённым дыханием.

– Издеваешься, скотина? – процедил сквозь зубы Кай, думая о том, как добраться до постели, оставшись живым и относительно невредимым.

***

Первое, что сделал Кай, когда поселился в своей новой квартире в Лондоне, это заказал фортепиано. В Леверкузене он так и не разучил бетховенскую «К Элизе» до конца – не в его привычке было бросать начатое. Пока играть было не на чем, он просто включил метроном и под его мерный тикающий звук подошёл к окну. Окно было огромным – во всю стену. Оно обрамляло часть города, как картина – довольно унылая: шёл дождь, и капли тукали по стеклу, нарушая правильный ритм метронома. Кай поёжился и закутался в шерстяную толстую кофту грубой вязки. Было холодно – и внутри тоже. Он знал, что это временно, – ровно до того момента, как зазвонит телефон, зажатый в руке.

Он взглянул на экран, и тот сразу ожил, засветился, согревая пальцы, – заиграла мелодия звонка.

– Привет! – раздался в трубке голос Юлиана. – А я тут отращиваю бороду!

– Да твою ж мать… – застонал Кай, закатив глаза.


End file.
